Two Act Tale
by Breen Elodie
Summary: ON HOLD. First Act takes place during Hermione's seventh year. She notices changes in Draco and gets curious. Second Act takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione is married to Ron and has a son, Draco is forced to give up his daughter after his home was at
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

A/N: Oh damn! Why do I need to have a note at the _beginning_ of the story? Oh well, here goes. This story has been majorly revised. At first I jumped into it and I was going to have some back story. Well, as I was writing, I discovered that I had another story's worth of back history that needed to be explained. This is a sort"prequel" to Break, Break, Break; which I have deleted from this site. Don't worry, it will be back!

I have decided that this story will be broken into "Acts." This first story is all Act 1, during Hogwarts. Then Act 2 will be after Hogwarts and the war. I hope you enjoy this and I really hope it isn't confusing. I really didn't want to post anything until it was finished but, there you go.

The genre I have put this in is a sort of compromise. The isn't a romance between Hermione and Draco, or even really between her and Ron. It's in this section because I think more people are inclined to read stories that have Hermione and Draco as the main the characters than most other characters; but this isn't a romance between them nor is just about them!

Onwards and upwards!

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the last year at Hogwarts and a couple of years afterwards. First Act: Draco's been acting weird, Hermione and Ron are together, and the war is ever threatening. 

Second Act: After an attack on his home, Draco must give up his daughter to save her. Takes place after Hogwarts and the war.

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

Warnings: AU, language at times, possibly some people are out of character, possibly bad writing?

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione walked the long hall to the Head's Compartment of the Hogwarts Express, listening to the chugging of the magical train. It was her last year on this train and she felt the weight of the war looming over her. However, some happiness had managed to find its way into her heart. She and Ron had gotten together during the summer. She was so happy that he had finally gotten the courage to do it. She was also the Head Girl this year. 

She came to the doors of the compartment and opened them to find that someone had occupied it. Malfoy.

Of course the arrogant arse would be here, but not on his own merit. Sure he was good in school, but not that good.

He was elegantly stretched the full length of the bench with his legs crossed over each other, and book in hand. There was a large, brilliantly white cat with black stripes sleeping on as his lap. Its face had a wildness about it that was reminiscent of a tiger.

He heard the door open and looked up at her. Instead of a sneer, he nodded his head as by way of a greeting and returned to his book. The animal twisted and rolled over on its back but continued to doze.

She was surprised by his indifferent politeness, that she wondered if it was a joke. Nothing happened.

"Morning Malfoy," she said a bit awkwardly.

When she was sure that an ambush wasn't planned, she went in and sat down on the opposite bench. She looked him over and noticed that he hadn't change a lot. He was still tall and had a long face that was considered very handsome. What was different about him was that he didn't have the same superior air about him. It was as though because there was no one to impress, he didn't attempt to be a horrible bastard.

He had a silver ring between the tips of his fingers and was pushing it in a circular motion. The ring had an elaborately detailed snake engraved with one red eye and one blue. The snake was slithering around the band and ended up swallowing it's own tail. She had never seen him wear a ring, or any sort of jewelry for that matter. Her curiosity had now been tested and with Hermione, that was always a dangerous thing to do.

She pulled out a book of her own, trying to fight the urge to pry. After a longwhile the door slid open and there was Professor McGonagall looking very stern.

"I am glad to see that you are both here. I need to give you schedules of your rounds and explain a few things."

Hermione waited patiently for the professor to continue as Malfoy placed a mark in his book and sat up straight. The cat jumped from his lap to the bench and sat down beside him and closed its eyes again. Draco also waited as McGonagall entered and sat down next to Hermione.

She pulled two pieces of parchment from a small bag she had around her shoulder and handed one to each of them.

"Those are the times you two are to go on rounds...together," she added with a note of finality. There was no arguing, so she continued,

"Now, you will also be in a separate wing of the school and will be expected to take care of it. This is a new addition to the school and I expect you to act like the adults you are. There will be no other students allowed in that wing unless permission has been given. There is a new portrait watching over the wing to make sure that everyone except staff and the Head Boy and Girl are kept out."

Draco remained expressionless as he listened to her speech. Hermione was taken aback that he wasn't making horrible remarks at finding that he would have to spend the year with her. She wasn't about to complain.

"Do you have any questions?" McGonagall asked brusquely.

"No professor," they said simultaneously.

McGonagall nodded her head once.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore would like me to give you this," she said as she handed him a letter that was in the Headmaster's neat hand-writing, "The both of you are to patrol the train in a few minutes."

They nodded and she got up to leave.

Draco opened the letter and read quickly.

Hermione noticed a small amount of surprise and even a bit of worry on his face.

His cat walked up to him and glanced at the note before rubbing against him in an almost comforting manner.

"Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking, where did you find such a beautiful animal?" Hermione asked tentatively. She didn't know if they were on speaking terms.

He looked up at her a bit startled, but it melted into a small smile as he looked down and petted the long animal that had started purring gently.

"She found me," was his reply.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't pursue any further.

"We had better start patrolling," she said.

* * *

An hour later they had arrived at Hogwarts. It was dusk, but the air was warm and a beautiful breeze was gently blowing. 

Hermione gathered her things and briefly wondered where her own cat had gotten to, but she put him out of her mind as she met up with Harry and Ron. Forgetting that Harry didn't know about them, Ron gave her a small kiss on the cheek and grasped her hand with his.

Harry looked bemused at first, but smiled.

"About time," he said to them.

Ron turned red and Hermione looked away, but smiled.

When everyone got settled in, the sorting and the feast began.

It was so nice to hear the chatter of the excited students. Girls were running up to each other, squealing with delight at the site of old friends, and hugging like mad. The boys walked quickly to their friends and shook hands and patted backs with warm smiles attached to their faces. Yes, this was a pleasant way to spend the evening and to forget all that was waiting for them once the year was up.

After a while, the plates were cleared and the sleepy Hogwarts students had their fill of food.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said, "I have a few announcements. We welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was loud cheering across the hall. The Headmaster waited until the students quieted down before continuing.

"As the older students should know, the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students. I amalso very excited to announcethat there has been a new wing added to the school that is strictly for the Heads of House."

Hermione glanced at Draco who was intently listening to the speech.

"Should the Heads wish to invite other students, permission must be granted by a teacher. Now, I suspect that you are tired and would like to go to your dorms for some rest."

With that, the students got up to head to their dorms. Hermione and Draco were asked to stay behind as the new prefects ushered first years to their respective dorms.

They didn't say a word to each other. It was very strange. No remark, no sneers or jabs. Nothing. It was driving her insane. She was about to ask him what was going on when Professor Lupin entered The Great Hall.

"Follow me," he said with a tired smile on his face.

They did as they were told.

"I am sure that Professor McGonagall has spoken to you?

"Yes, she told us our duties on the train professor," Malfoy replied.

"Well, then I do not need to go over it all again. You may set the password once we reach the portrait. I am sure that you do not need to be reminded that you are to set an example for the younger students," he chuckled.

"Yes, professor," they said.

They continued up a corridor until they reached a set of stairs and followed Lupin up them.

"The dorm is a few flights above the seventh floor so we mustn't dawdle," he said kindly.

They walked up and up until they finally reached a floor that neither had visited before. Hermione wondered if it was on Harry's map.

"This wing has been added on during the summer and I am told that it is quite beautiful. Dumbledore thought that with the events of the past few months, the school needed something to cheer the students up."

The air felt so cold, but it wasn't bitter. It was refreshing and sweet, like mountain air.

"If am right, there may be an entire kitchen on this floor and even a library that has books that are not necessarily found in the school's library," he said with a knowing smile that was directed at Hermione whose ears perked up.

"What books would it have sir?" she asked with a bit of a twinkle in her eye at the thought of reading a book that she hadn't yet poured over.

"That I don't know Miss Granger, but I am sure that there will be enough to keep that ingenious mind of yours working," Lupin said kindly.

Hermione smiled with pride that he thought her intelligent. They continued to walk down a newly constructed hall until a voice broke the silence.

"Where is all of this?" Draco finally spoke.

"It is right through this door," Lupin responded.

They stopped at a plain wooden door that had an empty portrait to the right of it.

"Where is the person that watches the door?" Hermione asked.

Lupin leaned towards the black canvas and squinted his eyes as if to get a better look.

"She's there…" Lupin said staring pensively into the abyss.

Hermione and Draco also stared until they saw something appear. Two large rows of teeth pulled into a mischievous smile that slowly became clearer.

"Yes?" a feminine voice said in a low growl that was more flirtatious than fierce.

"A Cheshire cat!" Hermione said with surprise.

Lupin chuckled. "I think the Heads of House would like to see you Scarlet."

"Lupin-" it said slowly with a small purr as the form of an elegantly long orange cat with spots appeared, "it has been a long time since you have visited me in your…present form," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice at seeing him in human form.

Hermione looked knowingly at the portrait. She had seen him as a werewolf and much preferred him in his 'present form.'

"Yes, I dare say it has been quite some time. Scarlet is an old friend. Scarlet this is the Head boy Draco Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward to get a closer look.

The cat gave him a once over.

"Hmmm…he is handsome," she said with a seductive smile and a low animal growl to her voice. She looked at his robes and saw the Slytherin house crest.

"Oh and he shares my hunger for mice," she grinned evilly and licked her lips as she swished her tail slowly.

Draco smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And this is Hermione Granger the Head Girl of Gryffindor."

The cat scrutinized Hermione with a hint of disdain..

"A most noble house," she said with of pride, "and one of my cousins watches over you. You are well protected."

Hermione blinked. How did the cat know about Crookshanks?

"Welcome to your new home Heads of House. Please state a password."

"I'll leave you to it then," Lupin said and he walked away saying a good bye to the painting.

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly. When she understood that he was waiting for her to choose a password, she decided on,

"Unknown."

The cat bowed her head as the door swung open.

Hermione quickly went through the door.

"Interesting," Draco said.

As he past the portrait, he winked at the disappearing cat who grinned and purred softly.

* * *

When he entered he stopped moving. The sight that was before him was incredible. 

The floor was grass; rich, emerald green, perfectly cut grass. The ceiling and walls were bewitched to look like they were outdoors. The moon was beaming silvery soft threads of light and there were millions of bright stars; even the air smelt fresh.

There were torches placed all around so that they could see and instead of stairs to their rooms, their rooms were little cottages at the top of small hills. As was a kitchen and a bathroom.

There was a small sitting area with large plushy chairs and a couch in the middle of the field.

Hermione was speechless. This was the most beautiful thing that she had yet to see in her years at Hogwarts.

She walked over to the sitting area and saw a note on the rich wooden table.

_Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Look at this as a special treat. As I am sure you have noticed, the wing has been bewitched. The only boundary is your imagination. You may add anything you wish, or take away what you wish. All you need to do is think and it shall appear. If you want something taken away, say, "finite" and it will be gone. Your rooms may be dealt within the same manner. Please enjoy this as a gift for the hard work and services you have done for the school._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"This is incredible!" she shouted.

"I don't think I can disagree Granger," he said.

She handed him the note and went to unpack.

When they had got settled in, Hermione conjured up a blanket and laid on the soft cool grass and gazed at moon. The man in the moon was out tonight. There was a warm breeze blowing.

Draco was sitting on the couch, reading a book and again playing with his ring. His cat was nowhere to be found, and Crookshanks was sniffing around him with great curiosity.

Hermione looked at her roommate with curious eyes.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?" he said not looking at her.

She was tired of being ignored. She thought of something to really get his attention.

"Malfoy I love you and I have always wanted you," she said in a low voice. It didn't get a response.

She got up off of the grassy floor and walked over to him. Shocked at her own audacity, she balled up her fist and tapped his head then slowly released her fingers so that it felt as though an egg had been cracked on his head.

He jumped off the couch screaming profanities as he felt the top of his precious head of hair. When he felt that there was nothing on his head, he glared at her laughing figure.

"What the hell was that for Granger?"

When she caught her breath she said,

"I have been trying to get your attention Malfoy."

"What do you want?" he said annoyed as he sat back down.

"You are acting very weird. You have not said more than two sentences to me since we arrived and what you have said has been…civil."

"Do you want me to be horrible to you?" he asked getting back into his book.

"No, it's just that you have spiked my curiosity."

"Well, I am glad to hear that I fascinate, but if you don't mind…"

She blinked. He had changed, quite a bit. He wasn't willing to spar with her. She voiced her thought,

"What has happened to the arrogant smart ass?"

He smiled slightly still looking at his book.

"Let's just say that I have killed him."

She sighed. He was still annoying.

"Alright don't tell me. But I will find out," she said with a small smile of her own. He was quite charming when he wasn't being a spoiled brat.

All of a sudden walls were being raised around them and the light brightened. A very large room appeared. It had a certain grandeur that was dramatic, but not over the top. There was rich Victorian furniture and beautiful hardwood flooring. Though large, there was a warm and cozy feel to it.

"Did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was tired of not being able to see. Our rooms and everything else are inside too."

She looked around saw that the hills that their rooms were on had been changed into beautiful black iron staircases.

"I am not a bad decorator if I say so myself."

"No," she said looking around, "you're just full of yourself."

He closed his book and said a brisk goodnight.

She looked his retreating form going up the stairs.

She decided to do a bit of reading for a while. She thought of a large bookcase filled with mysteries, dramas, and classics; and imagined it in a corner of the room. A few items shuffled around, and a large bookcase extending from the floor to ceiling and a ladder with wheels connected to it appeared as if it had always been there.

She smiled warmly. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry if anyone seems out of character. This story has undergone some reconstruction do to the fact that I have not a clue as to what the hell I am doing! 

I apologize for the stupid portrait. I tried to make it seem elegant and very seductive, but I have a feeling that it's a bit skanky. Oh well.

I would love to have that common room. I don't care what anyone says; I think I did an awesome job on that.

As I have already said, this story is going to be put into two parts (acts). The first will be sort of happy, carefree, and the imagery will be really summery and fallish. The next, as some may have already read, will be darker and colder. There maybe a middle act that explains what's happened since Hogwarts. I had a devil of a time writing this and hope it does slightly better than crappy. Stick around for a couple more chapters at least. You may find that you like this story.

* * *


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In one word: nope.

Warnings: The usual: AU, light language, bad writing, weirdness, possibility of me not keeping to characters…

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling scrumptiously warm and refreshed. She stretched and smiled contentedly. Getting up, she put on a robe and felt that a cup of coffee was just what she needed. Looking at the clock she saw that classes didn't start for about two hours. She loved waking up early. 

She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. After fixing the coffee and some breakfast, she grabbed a book from the newly created bookcase and sat down on the couch to relax before getting ready.

Halfway into breakfast she heard voices coming from Malfoy's room. She heard Malfoy's drawling voice, and another voice that she didn't recognize.

"_Who is he talking to?"_

She put the book down and got up from the couch. She began walking towards Draco's door but before she could reach it, the door swung open and she changed course quickly.

He had come out in nothing but boxers and his hair was messed from sleep.

"Morning Granger," he yawned as he stretched and scratched his head.

She looked at him and chuckled. He looked adorable.

"Morning," she chuckled a reply.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she shook her head with a slight smile. He was doing it again! He was being…nice.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen.

There was a small and cranky meow coming from behind Hermione. She turned around and saw Crookshanks yawning. She walked over to him and picked him up, much to his displeasure.

"What is going on with him?" she asked the grumpy animal and then she rolled her eyes, "listen to me! I am asking a cat to figure out what makes Malfoy tick!"

She walked to her room to get ready for the day.

As the weeks went on, Hermione noticed subtle things that had changed in Draco. He seemed to be more…relaxed was the only way that Hermione could describe it. It was as though he had done a fair bit of growing up.

She also noticed that he seemed a bit happy in the mornings. He would hum to himself while waiting for something in the kitchen or even while reading a book. She also noticed that before he showered, a lightly spiced scent hung around him that was more feminine than masculine.

One day while contemplating his strange behavior, a thought had come to her.

"_If I didn't know any better, he seems to be…no,"_ she mentally shook her head.

The more obvious changes were he didn't sneer at other people as much and he left her alone. He had even cut down on jeering Harry. Ron was a different story. It seemed that there was too much bad blood between their families for him to change towards Ron.

The bad thing was that Ron had noticed that he was getting the brunt of Malfoy's cutting, forked tongue and was complaining to Hermione and Harry; a lot. After a particularly nasty spat during Potions, Ron was being whiny.

"Why is he always having a go at me? He doesn't take the micky out on any of you."

"Maybe he fancies you," Harry said with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Hermione laughed.

The tips of Ron's ears burned with anger and embarrassment.

"You'll just have to let him down gently," she joked.

"Shut up both of you," Ron said sourly.

"Ron, we don't know what is going on, but just ignore it," Hermione spoke with a bit of a laugh as she laced her fingers through his.

His sour expression brightened a bit and he pulled her into a side embrace with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, it's just bloody annoying."

Hermione smiled to herself. She and Ron had gotten close over the past few weeks. She thought that things might have been strange between the three of them but, oddly enough, it seemed to strengthen the bond that they shared. Harry was very supportive of them and seemed to be delighted that they had finally gotten together.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione had finished her homework early and decided that reading was a lovely idea. She walked up to the bookcase and was about ready to pick one out when the door to the common room flung open.

She walked quickly to where the noise was and saw a furious Malfoy storming into in his room. There was a mighty bang that rang throughout the room when he slammed the door.

Hermione was so curious that for the second time, she walked quietly to his door. This time uninterrupted, she placed her ear to the door and listened.

She heard voices and she was sure that they were the same she had heard the first morning back. She listened harder to try to understand what was being said, but all she could hear was Draco's agitated voice and another that was trying to calm him down.

That was it. He had another student in there and it was obvious to her that he had not gotten permission for anyone to be up here because she hadn't seen anyone come in.

About ready to knock on the door, she heard the voices stop and she held her breath. The door opened quickly and out came Malfoy's cat with her tail in the air. She watched the cat climb up to a window ledge that led to the balcony and disappear into the night.

Hermione was too busy watching the cat leaving in an obvious huff that she didn't notice Draco standing in the doorway staring at her with intense eyes full of hate and disgust.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

She turned her neck quickly and jumped a little when she saw him so close to her. What made her really frightened was the look in his eyes. He was about ready to kill her.

"I-I-I'm sorry I just…" she stuttered.

He pushed her to the ground and bent down, grabbing the hair on the back of her head. She yelped in pain and instinctively reached for his hand to remove it. This only made him grip harder.

He pulled her head up so that she was forced to look him in the face.

"If I ever catch you listening in again, you will regret it," he said coldly.

He didn't yell, but she could feel all of the hatred and animosity he held for her radiating from him. She had never seen him so fierce and angry, and she hoped to never see it again.

He gave her hair one last yank before he let go harshly and got up. He stormed out of the room.

Hermione sat up in her elbows and rubbed her head, his grip hurt and her back was sore from landing on hard ground.

"Bastard," she said as she gingerly got up.

* * *

After that incident, Hermione decided to stay out of Malfoy's way. She wasn't afraid of him; she just didn't want to deal with him. He had been in a bad mood since their last encounter. But her curiosity was still working on overtime. During her spare time, she had taken to trying to figure out what was going on. 

So far she knew that he had been smuggling in a student, and by the sound of it a girl. But she didn't know much more than that. It was all baffling. When an idea came to her, it would just slip her mind because something would always come up that needed her attention. It was frustrating. If Hermione hadn't been more preoccupied with school, she may have figured it out.

A few more weeks passed and schoolwork was being piled on. While the students were busy going about their lives, Hermione was thinking about life after Hogwarts; not just about what she was going to do, but also what was Harry going to do. There had been reports of Death Eater attacks all over the country and the Ministry was bumbling up investigations. There were rumors that the Minister was a former Death Eater and that he was still in league with Voldemort. To say that she was worried was an understatement.

After a horrible night's sleep, Hermione looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was four in the morning. She decided to go visit the Gryffindor Common Room. She felt as though a good walk would clear her mind.

She walked down stair after stair before she had finally arrived to the portrait of the fat lady. She said the password and the door swung open.

When she walked in, she found Harry sitting in his favorite large chair beside the fire wrapped up in a warm blanket. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hello, we haven't seen you around here for awhile. Ron's still asleep." he said as he scooted over.

She walked over to the chair and sat down beside him. He peeled some of his blanket off of him and covered her with it, so they were snuggled warmly underneath it.

"I am sorry, I just have been so busy with Head duties and school," she replied.

"Ah don't be, we know you're busy. How is being a Head going?"

"It's a lot of fun actually. I only wish that you could see the room. It is too beautiful for words. I haven't seen Malfoy around so I've been having to do rounds by myself, but I don't mind."

He knitted his brows in thinly veiled anger.

"Have you told a teacher that he's been slacking off?"

"No. He's changed somehow and besides, I honestly don't mind it. He's been really odd lately, always humming to himself and acting civil towards people. It's rather nice to not have as many fights with him, but he's acting like he's in love or something."

She decided to not to mention the other night when Malfoy pushed her. It would only make Harry angrier and that wouldn't do anything good.

Harry nodded and was about to reply when there was a tap at the window. He looked to see a large owl with a thick roll of parchment that said _The Daily Prophet_ in its beak. He went up to the window and relieved the owl of its burden then sat back down to read.

Hermione stared into the glowing fire as he read silently. Her mind was wandering around with different thoughts, mostly of where Malfoy had been the past few nights. Harry's voice broke the silence.

"Listen to this," Harry said holding the paper, "an attack on muggles in Sussex yesterday has been blamed on You-Know-Who's followers. The Ministry has chosen to keep silent and not to comment on the number and the severity of these attacks, fueling rumors that something is not right within the Ministry. Citizens of the wizarding world are stating that they do not feel safe and even more rumors of the Minister's loyalty have been spreading."

He put the paper down and looked Hermione.

Something horrible was churning in her stomach. Something awful was going to happen and she felt so useless.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling. I know you are supposed to fight but, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen," she said quietly.

Harry put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, listen. No matter what happens, I believe that we are going to win this. I don't know when the war is coming, but I feel it isn't far off. Just know that I will always be here for you, and so will Ron. We're your friendsHermione, we'd never leave you."

A tear fell from her eye. He had grown up so much over the past year. His words brought a small amount of comfort to her, but there was still this nagging feeling in her mind and heart that this was the end of their childhood, and it was time to be an adult. They had seen so much since their first year and now it seemed to be coming to an end. It was a painful thought, but it was very real. There was this sense of staring at the edge of something unknown, and if she was frightened of anything, it was the unknown.

She felt him hug her a little tighter.

"I'm just worried, that's all," she said before she pulled out of their embrace.

"How are you and Ron getting on?"

"We're fine I guess. I miss him though and I miss being here with the both of you, with the Gryffindors."

Harry nodded.

"The whole dorm just isn't the same without the most brilliant witch to occupy it," he teased. She slapped his arm playfully.

They stared into the fire until the first rays of light on the horizon appeared signaling the beginning of the day.

Harry felt her head gently fall on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she had dozed off. There were fairly loud footsteps coming from the boys' dormitory.

"Harry?" Ron yawned.

Harry looked at Ron and put a finger to his mouth as a sign of silence.

Ron raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the chair where he saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend.

"What's she doing here?" Ron whispered.

"She couldn't sleep and she just came to talk. I would have woken you, but you needed the sleep."

Ron walked up to Hermione and picked her up with great ease.

Slightly aware that strong arms were holding her close to a warm chest, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and buried her face in his shoulder before nodding off to sleep.

"Ron, you haven't seen Malfoy lately have you?"

"No, why?"

"Hermione said that she hasn't seen him in a while and he's missed rounds."

Ron shook his head and an indignant look was evident.

"Rat bastard, leaving her to do all the work," he sighed, "I'll take her back to The Heads' dorm.

Harry nodded as he conjured up a soft carpet and put a weightless and moving charm on it.

Ron placed her on the rug and it followed him up the long walk to the Heads' dorm.

He eventually got to the portrait of Scarlet and realized that he didn't have the password.

He looked at the blank canvas.

"Hello?" he asked the portrait.

As soon as the word left his mouth, he saw two rows of teeth stretched into a wide yawn.

"Bloody hell!" he said loudly.

Scarlet growled at being awoken by such a loud person.

"Password!" the mouth snarled lowly as the body of a cat formed.

"I don't know the password."

He saw the cat's eyes burn with annoyance. But when she got a good look at him, a slow smile graced the feminine feline façade.

"I am very sorry," she said slowly and seductively, "but without the password, you can't get in pet."

"Now look here, this is the Head Girl!" He motioned to Hermione while trying to keep his voice down, "You don't have to tell me the password just open the door. I am only dropping her off."

The grin never faltered.

"You aren't getting in unless I hear the password," she said in a singsong voice that would have charmed him if he weren't freezing and Hermione wasn't unconscious with sleep.

At that moment, the door swung open and out came a disheveled looking Malfoy. When he saw Ron and Hermione outside he stopped and stared.

"Ah a welcoming committee. I am flattered, but aren't you supposed to be having your little slumber party in your own dorm room?" he sneered gracefully.

Ron balled up his fist but made no comeback. He didn't want Hermione waking up to a fistfight.

"Malfoy, I only came to drop Hermione off," Ron grounded through his teeth, "and the bloody cat won't let me. It's too early to bicker, just let me in and I'll be out of your stupidly blond hair."

The portrait hissed and spat at Ron for calling her names.

Draco smirked at the cat. He was really starting to like her.

"What if I don't?" he said with his stylistically annoying confidence.

Ron got an evil smile.

"I'll tell a teacher that you have been missing for the past few nights and left Hermione to do all of the rounds alone."

Draco's confident face melted into a pool on the cold stone floor.

"_How the hell did he know that? Oh yes, Granger."_

Draco looked at the sleeping figure on the rug and remembered what he had done to her a few weeks ago; but he put the thought out of his mind.

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine come in. Hurry, I don't want to be in trouble because of your sorry ass."

"About time," Ron said, and then he added to himself, "stupid moron."

"What was that?" Draco asked sternly.

"Nothing Malfoy just move out of the way," he replied as the carpet followed him into the common room.

He looked around. It was a very beautiful place indeed. He had been in this wing before but he had never set foot in the dorms.

"Which room's Hermione's?" he asked.

"The one at the top of the stairs."

"There's two Malfoy! Which one?" Ron said aggravated.

"Well spotted," Malfoy said sarcastically, "it's the one that isn't mine."

He knew he was being stupid, but he really, really didn't like the redhead.

"Whatever!" Ron said. He was really getting pissed off.

He chose a staircase and ascended it. He opened the door and to his relief, it was feminine. He felt something brush against his leg and saw a large, exotic cat with white fur and black stripes scuttling towards her bed. It jumped up on the bed and curled into a ball.

"Bugger off," he shooed at the wild animal. But it didn't budge.

"Malfoy, is this your mangy beast?"

He heard the stomping footsteps of Draco climbing the stairs.

When he saw that Ron was pointing at his cat, he immediately flew into a silent rage.

"That cat is not a mangy beast," he said as he walked over to the bed and called the sleeping animal, "you are the only mangy beast in this wing you ape."

The animal perked up its ears and jumped off the bed lazily. It stretched and yawned, and then finally, after taking all the time in the world, it headed towards the door.

Draco chuckled at the stalling cat.

"Just get it out of here." Ron said tiredly.

The cat looked at Ron as it growled a low and dangerous growl. It was so deep and wild that it just didn't belong to a domestic cat.

When Malfoy left in a snobbish huff, Ron picked up Hermione and laid her on the bed. As he pulled the blankets over her, he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

He turned around, walked out, and shut the door. He had missed the barely noticeable smile on her face and the barely audible whisper of,

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Ah! They love each other! 

Well, another day, another chapter. How did you love it or how did you hate it? Even though I am having a tough time, I am enjoying writing this. Expect a lot of updates, as there is a lot of this story written. You'll probably get two chapters at a time for a bit.

There's that damn portrait again! Why, why, why!

What is with Draco's cat? Wait and see. I am sure that you've figured it out. Oh well, I love mysteries, but I am no Agatha Christie or Edgar Allen Poe.

If you hadn't noticed, I adore cats!

Please tell me what you guys think about it so far.


	3. Act 1: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: A thousand times, NO I am not JK Rowling. Meaning, only the plot and Katrina belong to me.

Warnings: Same old, same old…

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 3

* * *

When Ron left, Malfoy was in a bad mood. He was in such a bad mood that he had forgotten why he was walking out of the dorm in the first place. 

He flopped rather gracelessly on the couch. He put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Taking one out he lit it and shut his eyes. He began playing with his ring again. Thoughts were racing back and forth through his mind behind the cigarette as he took a long drag and blew out the intoxicating smoke.

Lying on his back, he continued playing with his ring; thinking about someone.

Something soft jumped on to his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw his cat looking at him with a strange gleam in her emerald green eyes. He smirked knowingly at her as he put the cigarette down and blow out the last puff of smoke from his lungs.

"You can't get enough of me can you?" he said with a smirk.

The cat's eyes began to change. They were becoming more human and they became obsidian in color. Her coat was changing too. Fur was becoming fine white linen robes, and her paws and feet were becoming smooth, dark skin. She was changing into a human.

In a matter of seconds, Draco had a beautiful, exotic looking woman lying on top of him looking ready to pounce on her prey.

She wasted no time in attacking Draco's mouth with her own.

Draco sat up with her still straddling his lap and her legs now around his waist.

"I missed you," she rasped in an Indian accent between kisses.

She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips torturing her neck. She had one hand down by his waist playing with the belt buckle, and the other on his head making sure that he kept ravishing her neck.

"I couldn't tell," he smirked into her neck.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was eight on a Saturday morning. Even though she had only a few hours of sleep, she felt refreshed and indescribably happy. Ron had said the three words she had been waiting to hear. She knew he loved her, but it was different hearing it. She got up and got dressed. Looking out the window, she saw that the sun was shining and decided that the bare field could use some color. She walked out of her room and headed towards the door. 

When she stepped outside, a blast of cold wintry air pounded at her chest.

"Oh this wont do at all," she said.

The thought of a warm summer sun and a cool breeze with a glass of mango iced tea filled her mind.

The sun pelted her with glorious rays of golden light and warmth. She closed her eyes soaking in the wonderful feeling of the merciful sun that shinned on her as it melted her cares and concerns away.

Opening her eyes and taking a sip of her refreshing tea, she decided to get to work. There was bare field and she imagined a large hill. The ground quaked and soon there was a beautiful mound of earth punching through the ground.

Next she imagined a tree at the top of the hill. Not a large pine or spruce, but a full Magnolia tree with flowers already blooming and branches that were perfect for climbing. She sighed when she saw the beautiful tree form on top of the peak.

Her next thought was beautiful furniture was needed for a sitting area, and she decided that going off of Draco's Victorian flair would bring the whole thing together nicely.

She imagined a stone wall with one door forming around the tree and the sitting area. The wall was covered in ivy and several different types of rose bushes sprung up and coiled dangerously around it.

Flowers like snapdragons in every color, daffodils, and morning glories popped out the ground in beautiful bursts of color all over the hill. A small pond filled with water lilies appeared at the foot of the hill.

A small pathway leading up to the stone wall formed on the hill and she walked up to her tree. The ground was already covered in soft petals. She looked around and saw the cottage that was her dorm and common room.

She decided that the table in the middle of the area needed something a little extra. She remembered the taste of honeysuckle and smiled warmly as it became entwined with the winding vine of the sweet flower.

Listening to the wind playing with the leaves of the tree, she felt that something was missing.

"What good is a garden when there are no birds?" she asked herself.

The next thing she knew, she heard the sounds of birds chirping. She looked high up in the tree and saw that there was a nest that contained a small family of birds.

She felt the wind blow dramatically and looked contentedly at her designs. Oh how she loved magic!

* * *

A/N: I quite enjoyed that. A bit short but oh well. I really did like dreaming that garden up. I've been listening to some music lately that reminds me of late summer or mid fall, so I just kind of went with that. I don't know, it may be a bit sappy but I think it turned out well. Please send in your thoughts, comments, or even any ideas. I love hearing from you!

* * *


	4. Act 1: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Huh? You mean I don't own this stuff? I only own the stupid plot and the cat? Oh well.

Warnings: AU, language but not much, not much else…

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 4

* * *

Warm, bright light shinned in to Draco's room. The light had woken him and he opened his eyes slowly. 

He took a deep breath as he stretched and smelled the exotic spices the woman beside him wore. He turned to look at the beautiful creature that was peacefully dreaming and smiled. He only thought of one thing as he watched her breathing softly.

"_How did I convince her to marry me?"_

He had met her at a dinner party at the start of summer and was instantly smitten with her. She didn't act like there was anyone to impress, yet there was a classiness about her that charmed him. In the span of a couple weeks and through hours of debate and near strangulation, she had managed to make him understand the importance of thinking for yourself and respecting others. She had accomplished turning him into a human being with a shred of humility. A feat that not even his mother could achieve.

He knew that asking her to marry was a hasty decision, but he didn't care. And while her parents were thrilled that their daughter had found someone like Draco, someone with money, his parents were not so enthusiastic. Sure her family was pureblood and wealthy, but they didn't hold to his family's ideas of blood. However, in time, they had received the blessings of both families and were married in a small church, for privacy, at the end of July.

Their relationship hadn't been the best; most likely because they moved so quickly into marriage. There was cheating on both their parts and a few pregnancy scares during the school year that nearly tore them apart. But through it all, they had come out better for it. All of it had strengthened their resolve to make something last. In their hearts, they were committed to each other.

The times he got to share with her were few as she went to Beauxbatons and lived at the school, but when they did see each other, it was like they had never been apart. When he found out that she was an unregistered animagus, he decided to sneak her into the school as a cat whenever they had time. He had been doing this ever since the beginning of the year. When he got a note from Dumbledore, he thought that he would have been expelled. Instead, the old headmaster understood their situation and took a small amount of pity on them by allowing her to stay if she got herself registered. Draco had never wanted to hug the old goat more than he had at that moment.

She stirred and snuggled up close to him.

He kissed her forehead as he said,

"Good morning,"

She smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"Hmmm…morning."

"I could get use to waking up next to a beautiful woman every morning," he said with all the charm of a smarmy git.

She chuckled and buried her face in his chest. She loved his sarcastic, sometimes biting, tongue and sense of humor.

"Waking up next to you isn't exactly a punishment either," she replied with her accent coming sexily out of her mouth.

He smiled and turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand.

"It's just after ten Kat, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…I would like to just lie here with you all day."

"Oh no, we need to get out," he said, even though her idea was very tempting.

She opened her black eyes and looked out the window. The outdoors did look appealing.

"Hogsmeade," she said, "but I need to shower first."

"May I join you?" he said with a wicked smile elegantly in place.

"No," she replied as she got up and grabbed a robe, "I know what you are like in the shower," she smirked at him. Something she had picked up from him.

She leaned over to him and gave him a proper kiss good morning.

Draco got out of bed and threw on some clothes and turned around to see his wife had changed into the elegant cat. He walked over to the door and opened it to let her out and she trotted her way to the bathroom. Draco needed a shower too, but decided to wait.

Stretching fully, he yawned before he walked outside. He saw the little scene Hermione had made a couple hours before and was surprised that he actually thought it quite nice. He noticed the path towards to the tree and walked up it.

He smelled the scent of the roses and freshly cut grass. He had taken a liking to earthy smells and admired the area. He came to the stone gate and pushed the door open.

There was Hermione lying on a bench with her eyes closed and a book resting on her chest. A few white honeysuckle flowers were on her stomach.

Despite himself, Draco smiled at how peaceful and even how pretty she looked in this very girly garden. Though she was nothing compared to his wife, she had grown into a pretty young woman and he could see why Weasley would go for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the memories of their last encounter and a sharp prick of guilt jabbed his side like a thorn.

He was so mad at the time that had he taken it out on someone who didn't deserve it. He had even left her to do all the rounds alone. He wondered if she was mad at him.

He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Granger, wake up."

There was a warm hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Ron's, but it felt different. The next she knew there was a small shake and a low voice calling her name.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around a bit dazed before she became fully aware of her surroundings. She looked up at the person who had awakened her and saw the tall, pale figure of Draco standing over her.

"I must have dozed off," she said with a yawn and blinking her eyes several times. When memories of the previous weeks and few nights of solo patrolling came back to her, she knitted her brows.

"Malfoy where have you been!" she shouted while sitting up quickly.

"Calm down Granger, don't act though you didn't enjoy the extra work."

He had found a chair opposite her bench and sat down on the edge, leaning forward, arms on knees.

"That's not the point you arrogant ass! You neglected your job! And you pushed me to the ground!" she said almost shouting.

He glanced down in an unfamiliar way. She looked at him, curiosity shooting out of her eyes. He looked…not embarrassed, but he looked as though there was something that he wanted to say, and the thought of it was too hard to even form in his head.

Looking back up into her eyes, he put on his best "I'm sorry" face. The odd thing was that he really was sorry.

"Look, I only came to apologize for going and for how I treated you the other night. I am sorry I pushed you down and got in your face."

He said it as though it was the most disgusting thing he had to do, but it stunned her nonetheless.

"Malfoy, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but I am pretty sure you have been sneaking students, without permission, into you room. That is against the rules and you know it. If you flake out on me again, I will report you," she said in a stern manner that would've made McGonagall proud.

Draco didn't care that she was threatening him with this information. Dumbledore knew already. The only problem was that Dumbledore didn't know he was sneaking out to go visit Katrina and he didn't want Hermione to know who he was sneaking in, and so he went along with her, nodding his head in agreement.

"Apology accepted Malfoy," she said pleased that he was cooperating.

There was a moment of calm silence as they sat back and drank in the sun's glittering rays with small contented smiles and closed eyes.

"Is the weather really like this today?" he finally asked.

"Sadly no. The sun's out, but it's much colder," she replied wistfully, "I am not ready for fall to end just yet."

"Hmm…you did a nice job with the garden."

She opened her eyes and looked at him bemusedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…Malfoy you gave me a complement and you didn't shrivel up or die! I must say I am impressed. You really must have killed off your evil twin."

He laughed a bit.

There was a meow coming from the gate. They both looked and saw Crookshanks and Draco's cat walking together like old friends.

"Crookshanks," Hermione called and he separated from the other cat and headed towards the tree, ignoring Hermione.

"You know Malfoy, I think Crookshanks is in love with your cat," she added with a sly smile that seemed to imply that there might be kittens in the near distant future. Though she didn't see it, he looked at her with fire at the idea, but he said nothing.

Draco's cat sauntered up to Hermione and jumped on to her lap. Hermione began stroking its gloriously soft pelt.

"Malfoy, what is your cat's name?"

"Kat,"

"How completely unoriginal of you. I thought you would have come up with something better."

"It's short for Katrina. Family name," it wasn't a lie. It was her name and it was her father's family name.

Again, Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say anything.

The animal looked up at Hermione with a studying expression and a quick meow of uncertainty.

Draco laughed as the cat continued just looking at Hermione.

"She won't hurt you," he said with amusement sewn into his voice and the cat turned to face Draco before sitting on all fours on Hermione's lap.

"I didn't think she would hurt me," Hermione said.

He smirked, "I wasn't talking to you."

She looked at him with a strange expression, but shrugged it off as she began petting the large cat.

"Well, not that this little chat hasn't been fun, but I have things to do," he said as he got up to leave and he tipped his head at her as he departed for a shower.

Hermione looked at her watch. Almost eleven.

Gently twisting her new animal friend's ear, Hermione said, "he certainly is a strange one isn't he? I can't imagine having to live with him and that family of his."

Kat turned around to face the girl who was gently playing with her ear.

Hermione saw that the cat had an odd expression on her face. It wasn't an angry expression but it seemed to say that she didn't know what his life was like and to not say that about him.

Hermione, being used to Crookshanks quarks, understood.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't know how he's treated my friends and I all these years. Now all of a sudden, he's acting like a human being."

The cat gave Hermione a single rub on her hand and jumped out of her lamp, following Draco back into the common room.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she quoted as she shook her head and getting up.

She was going to invite Ron and Harry for lunch in her garden.

Walking through the common room, she noticed that there was a closet sized room that had a swinging bar across the middle. Curious, she walked over to it and pushed the bar forward to get in.

It was a lift! Malfoy had thought up a lift!

"If I didn't hate him, I'd kiss him," she said to herself. Walking up and down those stairs had been murder.

She saw buttons that went to every floor in the castle. Pressing the level that the Gryffindor common room was on, a voice, that sounded a lot like Malfoy, said,

"Unless you want to lose a body part, you had better stand back in the next 5…4…

Hermione stood back against the wall.

"3…2…1…"

SNAP!

A piece of glass slid across the frame and covered the opening so that riders wouldn't fall out. The lift gave a slight jerk and she began the decent.

On the way she passed other students walking and heading to lunch. It was a pleasant ride she had to admit.

Finally, with a ding of the lift and a foul comment of, "you can get the hell out now," the glass slid open and she walked out, heading down the corridor to her house common room.

* * *

A/N: Exposition, exposition, exposition! So much explaining! 

I hope you like it so far. I don't know if I have sufficiently stated why Draco is not as foul as he once was. That was really the core of this part of the story, to explain why Draco was different. If it doesn't work for you, or it's moving to fast into him becoming tolerable, then let meknow, or you can even give me a few ideas. Does it seem believable? I could use a bit more criticism.


	5. Act 1: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I write like Rowling? No.

Warnings: blah…blah…bla blah! Sorry about that. AU, sappiness, stupidity, weirdness, the non-sensical writings of a derranged mind…

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 5

* * *

"Come on you two!" Hermione said tapping her foot at Ron and Harry. They were being sluggish.

It had taken her a while to speak to professor McGonagall to get permission and when she made it to the common room, she found them slumped over on the chair and couch still sleeping!

"Alright Hermione, two seconds!" Ron yelled from the boys' dorm.

She was more excited than angry. They hadn't seen her garden, and Harry hadn't been to common room. Finally she heard the thump, thump of sneakers coming down the stone steps.

"What's the rush?" Harry asked.

"Lunch will be over soon and you to still have homework to do", she mothered, "plus, I want to show you something."

They looked at her strangely before they headed out. Expecting to turn towards the staircases, they went in the opposite direction.

"The stairs are this way Hermione," Harry said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, but the lift is this way."

They followed her to the little closet room that barely fit the three of them and entered. Hermione pressed the button and the same voice told them to stand back. And just as before, glass slid across the frame and the elevator ascended to the Heads' common room.

"That is bloody brilliant of you Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione blushed, but couldn't keep the truth to herself.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Malfoy's, unfortunately."

"Oh," Ron replied.

"Has he come back yet Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He came back either this morning or last night. I've gotten him straightened out though," she remarked proudly.

"It was last night," Ron spoke, "I ought have pummeled him for doing that."

The elevator dinged and Malfoy's rude comment rang through the tiny space.

"No you shouldn't have. I didn't mind doing the work, I just thought he might have had a bit of decency to tell me, or tell a teacher, that he left."

"The words decency and Malfoy aren't even in the same language as one another, so why would you think that he would put in notice?" Harry asked.

"Because, no matter how much you want to deny it, he has changed. He even apologized to me this morning for skiving off and…" she held back telling them he had gotten slightly violent with her.

The boys stopped walking as Hermione walked a head a bit before turning around to meet two sets of eyes that were filled with curiosity and laced with threats.

"And…" Ron said taking a protective step towards her.

She held her ground.

"Nothing."

He looked like he didn't believe her, but he let it go.

They took up walking again and came to the portrait of Scarlet.

"I hate this painting," Hermione said underneath her breath.

"And I don't like you," an evil looking set of teeth appeared from the black abyss.

Hermione glared at the grinning cat as she whispered the password.

Once inside, Hermione and Ron walked a head of Harry who stayed behind to gawk at the beautiful room.

"This is beautiful Hermione."

"Again, don't thank me," she said with a smile. Even though Malfoy was a stupid blighter, she wasn't going to hog his credit. He did have fine taste after all.

She continued, "but outside is something you can thank me for."

They followed her outside and were amazed at the garden that was before them.

"Hermione this is lovely," Ron said pulling her next to him.

"Thank you. I thought we could have lunch here and talk. We never get to see each other that much anymore."

The air was warm but a cool wind picked up as they sat together eating sandwiches and drinking some chilled butterbeer from their last Hogsmeade visit.

"You mean you can change anything in this room just by thinking?" Harry asked with great skepticism.

"Oh yes watch!"

She thought of some vines gently, yet wildly, climbing up the stone gate. And they appeared.

The boys were stunned.

She thought of something a bit more drastic. The wind died down and it grew a colder.

"That is incredible!" they said simultaneously.

Smiling, she put the weather back to they way it was.

"Malfoy put our rooms and everything into a cottage. I can't even describe how wonderful this place has been."

"No wonder you never come to visit," Ron said looking around.

Hermione's face fell. Had she really been neglecting her friends?

"I am sorry for that. That's the reason I was hoping to spend some time with you guys today. So much has happened to us and so much has changed."

Ron looked at her a bit helplessly. He never did know the right thing to say. He grabbed her hand and did what he could to comfort her.

Hermione didn't cry, but she really wanted to. She needed to grow up and stop thinking that they were going to be same little kids that had adventures together. Harry got up to give them a moment alone.

"Thank you Ron; for being here. I am sorry I haven't been with you that much this year."

"Hermione, you don't have to explain, love."

She looked up into his eyes,

"'Love'?"

"Hmm?"

"You called me 'love.'"

"Yes I did."

* * *

Draco was spending a wonderful time with his wife. Though it was cold, at least the sun was out and they were together.

"_Nothing could ruin this day,"_ he thought.

"Draco!"

"_Well, almost nothing."_

There, in the crowd of people, was Pansy Parkinson bounding her way to where he and Katrina were.

"Draco! I am so…who is this?" she said looking at Katrina with obvious hatred and jealousy that she was holding Draco's hand.

"Pansy, this is Katrina."

His wife mirrored the look of disdain for the woman standing in front of her.

"Pleasure," Katrina said in a way that obviously meant that Pansy needed to sod off.

Pansy, not being incredibly bright, continued on with her mission.

"Draco, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me," then she shifted her eyes to focus on Katrina and looked her up and down quickly, "instead of your…present company."

Katrina just stood there smiling a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "I am sorry, dear, but Draco is spending the day with someone he actually fancies. Now, why don't you go skipping off to the ice cream shop, and down your sorrows in a pint or two of mint chocolate ice cream," Katrina also looked Pansy up and down, sizing her up, and continued; "goodness knows you might have a heart attack if you don't eat again soon, love."

Katrina's smile never faltered. Her voice had the essence of an angel, but her words were as harsh as a demon.

Draco was busting up at the horrid look on Pansy's face as she turned around. Pansy didn't really look as though the understood what Katrina had just said.

"I don't suppose you enjoyed that?" he said with a grin.

"Not one bit," she said sarcasm laced in her words, "I really must be getting back to school Draco," she continued, reluctantly looking at her watch.

School. If only they hadn't been so far away. While Dumbledore allowed Katrina to visit, her Headmistress hadn't been as understanding. Dumbledore spoke with Madame Maxime about the matter and convinced her to let Katrina visit Hogwarts on weekends, but Draco wasn't allowed to step one foot inside the castle.

What the headmaster and headmistress didn't know was that Draco had often snuck out to Beauxbatons to see Katrina, and often went there to bring her back to Hogwarts.

"I suppose so," he sighed.

She smiled sadly and kissed him tenderly on his lips and he pulled her into a warm, strong hug.

"I love you. Not even being on the other side of the world could change that," she said into his chest.

Giving her one last squeeze he said.

"I know. I just wish you didn't need to go."

She nodded her head in silence before giving him one last peck on the cheek and vanishing with a pop back to France.

Sadly staring in empty nothingness, Draco heaved a sigh and he made his way back to Hogwarts, kicking rocks and muttering swear words as he did so.

* * *

When Harry had left them, he walked back down the path and now stood looking out at the empty expanse of lush grass. Though he was happy for them, it still was a bit of a shock to see them like that. He loved his friends dearly and, though he didn't admit it, he too had a sinking feeling that this was there last year together as children and that they needed to grow up.

He heard smooth grass being smashed by feet coming from behind him and turned to look to see Ron with his hands in his pockets and a content expression on his face.

"Hey," Ron said standing next to him.

"Hey."

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked, only physically there.

Harry shook his head, "nothing."

There was a moment of awkward silence where Harry could feel that something was on his friend's mind but he wouldn't get it out.

Before Harry could ask, Ron blurted out,

"I love her, Harry. I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said not looking at Harry and wearing a silly grin.

Harry looked at his friend in bewilderment.

"Wha…what?"

This time Ron looked at him, beaming.

"I am going to ask her to marry me. Before we graduate."

"Ron don't you think that is a little… fast? You've only been dating for a few months."

"Harry, we've known each other for over six years! How can that be fast?"

Harry stared at his love struck comrade. This was a bit more than he could take and turned away.

"Ron, I…I don't know what to say."

Ron looked at his friend a little disheartened.

"You don't think she loves me?"

Harry snapped his head quickly and looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid! Of course she loves you. Even Malfoy will tell you that. I just think it's way too fast. You are so young."

"We're of age, Harry."

Harry was trying to hide what he really thought. The truth was, yes it seemed fast to him, but not in terms of their relationship. It was too fast because marriage was a huge step. Ron and Hermione getting married meant that they would be spending more time with each other. Would they still be fighting with him when the war came? Would they still be his family?

He turned away from Ron and walked off leaving him standing there, looking confused and a bit hurt.

Hermione came up to Ron and he turned to look at her. When she came close enough, he put his arm around her.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Harry, he…he has a lot on his mind," Ron replied mysteriously.

They followed him back inside.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Lot of writing! Oh well. Please send in your comments! You can tell me this suck, you can tell me this is good, just tell me something! How can I make this better if I don't get feed back? Anyways, more to come!


	6. Author's Note Sorry

Hey guys. I am incredibly sorry for not updating this story. I had big plans for it then life happened, so I don't know if I'll ever get it done. It's supposed to be two stories in one, you know? It's really hard trying to keep it all straight, and I don't think I am good enough yet to actually get it to where I think it should be. I know I have made a promise that I will finish whatever I put up on this site. I hate it when people don't finish, and I have been thinking about this story and another one that I have been writing, that I have also put on hold for reasons I don't need to go into at the moment.

Basically the problem is I tried to write beyond my expertise. More to the point, when I would try to write it, it just was getting to where I didn't like what I was doing and I couldn't get anything to come out, you know? I'd write scenes that I thought were really good, but when it came down to it, all I saw was, "yeah? What's the point of all this?" There was no point; no plot, essentially. Just an idea that I thought would work. I couldn't see where the first act was going; and I had no idea where it ended and where the second act began. I still can't see it. Scenes are sappy, strange, not well written, just a ton of garbage that I am completely unsure of.

By now, you are either bored with reading this crap author's note and moved on to something else, or you're wondering, "Where the hell is she going with this?" Well, I want to know if you think it's worth continuing. Please send something (review, e-mail) that says, "yes," or, "no." That's all I am asking for. One word.

I want to finish it, but I don't know how long it's going to take, or how good it will be. I am so grateful to those that have taken the time to review it, and even just read it. I mean, for people to read the stuff I have written, to me, is just incredible. I adore you to no end. Thank you very much.


	7. Act 1: Chapter 6

A/N: All right! I have decided to trudge through this and just get it out there and done. Despite what anybody thinks of it. I think if I just get it over with, I can move on. Closure. So please, bear with me if you read this. Thank you.

* * *

Disclosure: "Surely, you can't be serious." "I am serious, and don't call me, 'Shirley.'" Sorry about that. A little Airplane moment. But you know the drill by now, right? RIGHT?

Warnings: Language, some violence, nothing too bad.

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 6

* * *

When Harry entered the common room, he found an unhappy, blond Slytherin, with a cigarette between his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy said angrily. "Does Granger know you're here?"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy," he spat, "Hermione went and got permission for me to be here. We don't all break rules and skive off duties."

Malfoy took a long, quiet drag from his cigarette and said,

"Wow Potter, there were more than two syllable words in that sentence. I am shocked. Granger and the Weasel will be impressed. Or are they too preoccupied at the moment to give a damn?"

Hermione and Ron entered the room in time to see Harry yank Malfoy off of the couch and slam him, very hard, into the cold wall.

"Harry!" she screamed.

"Listen you filthy Death Eater, you're lucky that I don't beat the hell out of you. But so help me, I am begging for a reason to make you bleed."

"Oh scary, Potter. A bit dark for you, isn't?" Draco gasped out.

"Harry let him go!" Hermione screamed again and Ron ran over to pull them apart.

"Ron if you touch me, I will make sure that you end up in the hospital wing," Harry said darkly. Ron stopped with wide eyes and even Malfoy showed a bit surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly. She was scared. Would he actually do that?

Ron walked slowly up to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Harry glanced back at Ron and shrugged off his friend's calming hand before punching Malfoy in the face and storming off, to God knows where. Ron followed after him.

Malfoy's head slammed back with a sickening crack against the wall and he slumped down with a shocked face. He made no attempt to get up.

Hermione rushed over to him and tried to get him on his feet. He was too heavy for her.

"Stop moving me, you idiot," he mumbled, "my brain feels like it's floating around in my head.

She got him to sit up against the wall, but he fell down on top of her and she had no choice but to hold him as he slumped over her shoulder.

"Damn it Malfoy, you have to help me a little bit.

Eventually, she was able to drag him to the lift and lean him against the wall. Pressing the button to the hospital wing, the lift went down. His eyes rolled around a bit before he closed them.

"No Malfoy don't!" she tried gently slapping his face, "Malfoy! Wake up! Please wake up!"

When it landed, there was a second year boy who happened to be passing by.

"Hey! Hey, I need you to help me carry him to Madame Pomfrey."

The boy looked scared but walked forward quickly and lifted Draco's arm to help carry him.

They managed to drag him down the hall and get to the hospital.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she shouted.

The elderly mediwitch came running as fast as she could to Hermione and helped them get him on to an empty bed.

"What happened Miss Granger?"

"He hit his head," she said breathlessly.

Madame Pomfrey had made Hermione leave while she tended to him. Outside the hospital wing, Hermione noticed the second year who had helped her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Michael Dawson," he replied a little nervously.

She stuck out her hand he took it.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl from Gryffindor. What house are you from?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Thirty points to Hufflepuff for aiding the Head Girl and the Head Boy. Thank you so much. I will make sure he gets round to thanking you as well."

"Will…will he be alright?" he asked peeking behind her into the hospital.

"Madame Pomfrey is taking care of him, so he is in good hands."

After a little while longer, Madame Pomfrey called them back in.

"Madame Pomfrey, he's going to be fine, isn't he?"

The mediwitch scoffed, "He's fine. Came around with some smelling salts. He has a concussion and a broken nose," the old witch said, "It's nothing too serious Miss Granger. He can go back with you in a few minutes. I need to give a potion to fix his nose."

Hermione sighed in a bit of relief. Why was she so worried?

The second year walked away as Hermione and Madame Pomfrey walked over to Malfoy.

He took the potion Pomfrey handed him and sputtered.

"Alright, after the pain goes away, so may you. Do be more careful."

And with that she left.

"What did you say to Harry?"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you. He's a stupid wan…"

"Silencio!" she said quickly, and then continued,

"Do you ever shut up? Now, while I have your attention, I know you said something to Harry that set him off, and right at this moment, I don't care. You are partly responsible for this. But that is no excuse for hitting you and calling you a…a Death Eater."

Draco was shocked. Was sticking up for him?

"I don't believe you are one and since neither Harry nor Ron will apologize for it…"

He saw her scrunch up her nose in difficulty, disbelief, and even disgust.

"I guess I have to. I am…sorry that Harry punched you."

"By the way Malfoy, you're welcome."

She removed the spell, awaiting a barrage of foul language, but it didn't come. A moment of stony silence

"If you do that again, you are going to need a bed here."

"Oh please. We'd better get back."

* * *

A/N: All right, another chapter, another day. Now I need to ask you, the reader(s), a very important question. Do you think this story is boring? I can take whatever you give me and don't worry about letting loose. Your flames are warmly welcomed!


	8. Act 1: Chapter 7

A/N: I can't tell you how much I hate this story so far. Some of my worst work, I feel. But I need to get this all out before I can start on better things. So going forward...

Disclaimer: I am really running out of witty things to say! I own nothing! Well, I own the plot.

Warnings: Does this story really need a warning?

* * *

ACT 1: Chapter 7

* * *

While Hermione was at the hospital wing, Harry hadn't got far before he started punching the wall. It only took Ron a couple of minutes to find him.

"Harry, what the bloody hell was that! Have you gone wrong?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"What is with you mate? You almost never say a word to anyone, and when I tell you that I love Hermione, you…"

Harry's fist, for a second time, connected with someone's face.

Ron was knocked to the ground.

"You have no idea! No idea what it's like to be alone your whole life. I finally find people I can call family, and when I need them most, they're going off and…getting married and…"

Ron was so furious that he blocked out Harry's ranting. How could he say that they wouldn't be here for him? He kicked Harry's feet out from underneath him.

When Harry fell, Ron jumped on top of him and started punching anywhere he could.

Their commotion had brought a couple of teachers and they were forced apart, shouting profanities and curses at each other.

"Boys! Boys! Silencio!"

Their shouting had ceased, but their mouths kept moving until they realized that they could no longer speak.

Professor Lupin looked very angry with them.

"What the devil is going on!"

They glared at each other and Lupin took the spell off of Ron.

"Nothing professor."

Lupin wasn't satisfied.

"I can either take away fifty house points each or give you a week's worth of detention. Which will it be?"

Ron said detention and Harry mouthed the same.

"Detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night then. I think that you two need to be in separate dorms for tonight to cool down. Harry, you can stay with the Heads and Ron will stay in Gryffindor."

They nodded and Lupin took the spell off Harry who stormed away. Ron walked away as well.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence between Hermione and Malfoy as they walked together. They decided to take the long way to stretch their legs. Now it didn't seem like it was the best idea.

When they finally got up to their floor, they heard screaming. Hurrying their pace, the saw Ron was stuck outside the room again, dealing with the stupid portrait. He was red in the face and his eye had gone an ugly purplish color.

"Look you stupid animal, Professor Lupin told me to be here! I don't know the damn password! Just let me the hell in!"

"Ron, what are doing?"

"This fucking…"

"Ron!" she said in surprise.

He glared at her.

"This _stupid_ painting wont let me in!"

Hermione went up to the portrait and said the password. The door opened and they all walked in.

AS he sat down, Draco couldn't resist commenting on Ron's appearance.

"Well, Weasley's got a mouth on him. Oh and he's gone the shade of his hair."

"Malfoy, that's enough," Hermione said sharply.

As Ron glared at him, he said, "Malfoy, I need to talk to Hermione."

"Last I recalled you were talking to her."

"Leave, you bastard!"

Malfoy rose quickly and rushed to him, but Hermione got in the way.

"Boys! Stop it! You are being childish. Malfoy, _please_ let Ron and I have a word alone."

Draco looked unsure if he should leave, but he rolled his eyes and went to his room.

After he left Ron calmed down. They sat down together.

"What happened to your eye?" Hermione asked.

"Well, umm…Harry and I sort of got into a fight."

She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Professor Lupin found us we have a weeks detention and I have spend the night here," he continued sheepishly.

Hermione sighed despairingly.

"What did you fight about?"

"I don't know what's been going on with him lately. He's not talking to any one, and he just isn't himself."

"Well, Ron, he has a lot to be worried about. He's probably feeling scared about what's going to happen with the war."

"I understand that, but I told him…never mind."

She looked at him funnily.

He cleared his throat.

"Not that I care but is Malfoy alright?"

"He'll live. Though Harry gave him a concussion and broke his nose."

"Is he really that soft?" he chuckled.

"It isn't funny Ron. He blacked out on the way to the hospital. Harry could have put him into a coma. It most certainly is not funny."

Ron agreed with her. Though it was just Malfoy, he couldn't believe that Harry had actually almost killed him.

"Harry thinks were leaving him," Ron said.

That caught her off guard.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

Ron had put himself in a hard place. He couldn't say why Harry thought what he did without telling her he wanted to marry her.

"I know but he said that we wont be there for him when he fights or something. I can't remember too much. I sort of blocked it out, I was so angry."

Hermione gave this a lot of thought.

"He thinks that you and I being together means that we won't be there for him."

"But that's stupid! We are here for him."

She looked disturbed at this new information.

"I need to think, Ron. I need sometime alone," she said as got up off of the couch and headed out side to her garden.

Again, Ron was left looking sad and confused.

* * *

Harry was feeling low. Almost as low when Sirius had died. He couldn't believe he attacked Ron. He couldn't believe they fought.

"_What is happening to me!" _he screamed in his head as he kicked the wall.

He slumped down and leaned against the wall, vaguely wondering if Malfoy was seriously hurt.

Somehow, Harry had found himself in front of Dumbledore's office. Feeling the need to talk to someone, he got up and went to the giant turning statue.

"Acid pops," he said and the statue turned to let him in.

Harry walked up the stairs and entered the Headmaster's office and saw that he was at his desk.

"I'm sorry to disturb you professor," he said meekly.

The old man looked up.

"Not at all Harry, please come in. Help yourself to some sweets."

Harry walked in and sat down in the chair opposite the Headmaster and took a small handful of lemon drops.

"So Harry, what is on your mind?" he asked kindly.

"A lot of things, professor," Harry said absentmindedly putting a piece of candy in his mouth.

"I heard that you and Mr. Weasley had a row earlier. Why don't you start there?"

Harry looked down, embarrassed.

"I don't know what happened. I just sort of lost control. He started asking me what was wrong and he said that I was distant. I…I hit him sir, and we got into a fight."

"Harry, a fight among friends is common and is even healthy sometimes. But violence among friends is another matter."

Harry looked up into the pools of water that were Dumbledore's eyes and he knew that the old man sensed something wasn't being spoken.

"Earlier he said that he was going to…" he sighed exasperatedly, "it's stupid. He said that was going to ask Hermione to marry him before graduation."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a bit of curiosity.

"No, sir," he said quickly and honestly, "it's nothing like that at all. It just seems like, well, they…"

"They would grow apart from you?" he finished for him.

"In so many words, yes."

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Harry, everyone grows up. Some grow apart. I know that right now things look horrible, but you must have faith in your friends. You must believe that they wouldn't leave you, just as they have faith that you wouldn't leave them."

He'd been a pretty poor friend by doing what he did to Ron. He hung his head in shame.

"Harry, don't worry. I don't think your friendship will be torn apart because of a brawl. Do give your friends more credit. Though I do suspect an apology is in order."

Nodding his head, Harry felt a bit better.

"Anything else Harry?"

"No professor, thank you," he said getting up to leave.

"You are quite welcome."

* * *

Draco spent the next half hour staring up at the ceiling, very bored indeed. He only just noticed that it had gone quiet. He got up off the bed and opened the door.

Looking into the living room, he noticed that neither Hermione nor Ron were there so he grabbed his cigarettes and headed down the stairs to go outside for some air.

He lit one up as he walked through the door and he felt a blast of cold wind that felt refreshing, yet bitter.

Looking around, he saw that the gate on the hill was open.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her garden silently crying to herself.

The once blue sky had turned into chalky gray and the clouds looked as heavy with water as her eyes were with tears. There was a strong wind blowing and the feel of a storm approaching was thick in the air.

She didn't know how to react to the news that Harry thought they were no longer there for him. She loved Ron, but her friendship with Harry was just as important. Were they really growing apart? Had her relationship with Ron really changed what the three of them had? If this was all true, she felt she would have to leave Ron.

She felt wretched inside and again that feeling of uselessness swept over and bogged her down so that she couldn't think straight anymore. She didn't notice that footsteps were coming towards her.

"Granger? You out he…what's that matter with you?"

She looked up and saw Malfoy looking her. Wiping a tear from her face, she cleared her throat.

"Malfoy, what are doing?

"Are you crying?" he said with a sneer, though it wasn't even a fraction of what he usually would have done.

"No," a look of hurt crossed her face, "but if I was, what concern is it of yours?"

He came closer to her and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he said as though he was a bit obligated to ask.

She had finally gained control of herself again to look at him, but she didn't answer his question.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

A bit taken aback he answered,

"Yeah I guess. It takes more than a scrawny, four-eyed wonder boy to stop me," he said with a smirk.

She scowled at him.

"I knew you wouldn't be thankful," she said.

The truth was, he was very thankful. He just didn't show it.

"Malfoy, can…"

When she didn't continue, he looked at her strangely.

"Yes?"

She turned a bit pale and slowly reached for his left arm. Timidly she lifted it off his lap.

Comprehension dawned on him. She wanted to see if Harry's accusations had any merit.

She shyly looked into his stormy eyes and his expression was stony and serious. He wanted her to find out for herself.

Taking his silence as a sort of ok, she brought his arm closer to her and slowly pushed up the sleeve to reveal perfect, pale, unmarked skin. That was all she needed and he didn't push her for questions.

After a long silence he finally asked her,

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was just thinking," she replied without looking at him. Her knees were pulled to herself, her chin resting on folded arms.

"What is going on with Potter? He threatened to send his best friend to the hospital. Even we Slytherins know not to be that overt about our threats."

"No, you just go through with them without any warning."

His face tightened.

"I don't know what is going on with Harry. I think he…I think he's kind of jealous."

"Jealous? Of you and Weasley? You think he has something for you? Or Weasley perhaps?" he smirked disgustingly.

She again scowled at him.

"Shut it Malfoy! No, I don't…oh I don't know. I am really confused. I don't think Harry has feelings for me, I just…" the words were hard forming, "I think he believes we're growing apart. He's jealous that Ron and I are close in a different way, you know? He's been supportive of Ron and I, but all of sudden he seems to think that we are more preoccupied with our relationship than our friendship with him."

Draco sat back looking at her. He was a bit in awe of himself that he had pinned down the reason for Harry's anger. He didn't know that his little taunt at him earlier had some merit of truth.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to be with either of them in weeks because of school and everything. And with the war so close…Ron told me Harry seems to be distant. I don't know where he got the idea that I am more involved with Ron than him."

"Well, think about it. Your relationship with Weasley has changed, right?"

She nodded.

"That means Potter's relationship with the two of you has changed. If one complains about the other to him, he has to keep it to himself or else he would've ruined your relationship together and your friendship with him. And seeing you two act like lovebirds has to be strange," he stated nonchalantly; as if it was the most obvious thing and anyone would noticed it.

"But why would he act as if he was happy for us and now…"

"And now he's come out with how he really feels. Well, I think that was boiling beneath the surface. And thanks to my, choice words," he rubbed the back of his head, "it's come out."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. Since when did Malfoy give advice on relationships? Since when did he understand people? Since when did anything that came out of his mouth make sense? How did he see it, and she didn't?

She looked away. She fooled herself into thinking that she could be with Ron and everything would be the same.

"That's why Harry hit you then?" she asked a little more angrily than she meant.

"Well, I admit I may have unknowingly stumbled onto a touchy subject with Potter."

She scowled at him. Malfoys didn't do anything 'unknowingly.' Nonetheless, he seemed to be willing to give a bit of advice.

"Well, you seem to be an expert on this. What should I do?" she asked with bitterness scratched in her voice.

"Don't know, don't care," he said harshly.

She was about ready hit him when a thought came to her mind. Self-centered Malfoy.

"What would you do, Malfoy?"

He smirked.

"I would do what would make me happy."

"What about what is right?"

He huffed a chuckle that really held no amusement.

"Since when do brave, noble Gryffindors ask their rival house Slytherin, what is right?"

"Malfoy, I…"

"I would do what would make me happy."

She knitted her eyebrows. He wasn't a lost cause; at least not yet anyway. She always believed that doing the right thing was more important than what made her happy; than what was selfish. But what if doing what was right, didn't seem right at all.

Close to tears again, she finally replied,

"I don't know what would make me happy. I love Ron, but Harry is just as important to me."

"If I were you, and thankfully I am not, I would tell Potter that you aren't ditching him for his best friend. About Weasley? Well, I wouldn't have taken up with him to begin with. But since this is you we're talking about," he was about to make nasty comment but kept it to himself, "does he make you happy?"

Hermione's mind flashed with memories of their first kiss, time spent being with each other, their first argument as a couple.

She nodded.

"Well, there's your answer."

He saw her chuckle a bit and felt happy that he had helped in a small way.

Awkwardly, he raised his hand placed it on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

She looked at him, a bit apprehensive, but she saw no malice or spite in his eyes. Smiling, she said,

"Thank you Malfoy, for listening to me."

"_Oh here it comes,"_ he thought.

"Granger, I wanted to say…"

"Malfoy, you listening to me complain is thanks enough. Though you can, and should, thank Michael Dawson. He helped me get you to the hospital."

They looked into each other's eyes and a strange understanding grew. Silently, an accord was struck between them.

Patting his knee, she left the comfortable bench. The sun was beginning to peek through the stormy clouds.

"I have to find Harry," she said still smiling.

"You going to be alright?"

He didn't know where that came from. He asked that on impulse. It seemed like an appropriate question to ask at the time.

"Worrying about me now are you? You try to comfort me, give advice? Maybe you are human after all," she said looking at him differently than she had before. Her warm eyes were soft and thankful, "don't worry. I can take care of myself. But thank you."

She walked away. The strange encounter with Malfoy had been forcibly shoved out of her mind. She needed to find Harry.

* * *

A/N: Ok, hope that wasn't too sappy for you. I am still trying to get this right, you know. I think Act 1 is nearly done and can go on to the next struggle of Act 2. Oh well. So far it's going better considering the trouble I had, and still have, trying to get this off the ground. I can't do long stories. I know this whole story is crap, but you need to go to extremes before you get better. Even the best author's have crap stories sometimes. We'll see.


End file.
